


BFF

by shamelessbieber



Series: Mickey's Feelings [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: BFFs, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich Friendship, M/M, terry isnt an asshole!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessbieber/pseuds/shamelessbieber
Summary: Mickey and Ian were best friends and Mickey let people's judgement ruin it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> terry isn't an asshole in this!

At ten years of age, Mickey and Ian became friends because of their fathers. Frank Gallagher - Ian's father - had unfinished business with Terry Milkovich - Mickey's father. Frank had mentioned that he'd be bringing Ian along since he had no one to watch him. Terry brought Mickey along because Mickey and Ian were around the same age. When Terry started beating the shit out of Frank, Mickey was there just in case Ian tried to get involved but instead Ian turns around and nonchalantly asks Mickey, "Do you wanna go get ice cream?"

As Terry and Frank are fighting, the two younger boys left to the ice cream shop. Ian had money but Mickey guilt tripped the lady into free ice cream. So they saved Ian's money until later and went to a store where Ian distracted the clerk. Ian asked the clerk to count his money because he wasn't sure how much he had, Mickey stealing fireworks in his backpack. When Mickey finished, he left, Ian buying drinks and chips with his money.

That's the night they became best friends, partners in crime, and potential boyfriends.

But everything wasn't so smooth during their teen years. At fifteen years old, they were exiting ninth grade and going to tenth. No one liked Mickey Milkovich because of how much of a hard-ass he is and how much he bullies and scams. Everyone liked Ian despite his friendship with Mickey, and it bothered Mickey though he'd never admit it. When they got to ninth grade Ian joined the football team, him begging Mickey to join but Mickey was better off sitting in the bleachers cheering for Ian. When tenth grade hit, Mickey noticed how Ian was being sucked into the football jock squad and he fucking hated it.

Eleventh and twelfth had to be their worst years. In eleventh, Ian made the winning touchdown that took their team to the championship, and as a celebration, Mickey took Ian out to dinner. An actual paid for dinner, and they were having the time of their lives. It wasn't until later that night at Ian's house, they were home alone and Ian was acting odd so Mickey told Ian to be a man and tell him what's bothering him. "I'm gay." Is all Ian said and Mickey just stood there.

It was silent for a solid thirty seconds before Mickey says, "So, are we eating pizza or wings?" and sat down next to Ian. Ian took that as an  _okay you're gay, thanks for telling me but i could care less as to who you fuck_ silence, but man was he so fucking wrong. Mickey disappeared after that night. Hitting twelfth grade, Mickey still wasn't in school and Ian had joined the ROTC in hopes of forgetting his long lost best friend.

Ian's now twenty, Mickey twenty one and both of them on their own path. Mickey is a mechanic and Ian is not pursuing his army dream seeing as he was discharged. Ian decided to go to college, his biological father helping pay. Ian is now walking home, in his mind trying to think of somewhere to get a job so he doesn't have to continue to walk from school back home. Mickey, on the other hand, has a car and a home to himself. It's not a shitty home like his one on the Southside. 

As Ian is now walking from school back home, he hears a voice he hasn't heard since he was seventeen. "Fuck, Iggy, why the fuck are you so goddamn stupid? You work here to fix cars not destroy them even more!"

 _Mickey_.

Ian stopped in his spot and looked around only to see _Terry and Son's Auto Shop_ in big letters. Just as he continued to walk, he saw a tire rolling out of a garage, someone yelling, "Jesus Fuck, Iggy! I regret naming this 'and sons' because all of you are airheaded fucking dumbasses!"

Before the tire could roll out into the street and cause an accident or something, Ian tipped it over with his foot and stood it back up. Mickey was wiping his hands off with a rag before he heard, "Gallagher, is that you?"

He turned around quickly, seeing his old best friend with the red hair rolling the stray tire up back into the garage. "Yes, Colin, it's me. Know anyone else with red hair?" Ian chuckles, Colin connecting hands with Ian and giving him a manly hug. Mickey tries to leave through the front door without being noticed. Terry was rolling the tire that he had gotten from Ian and chuckles at Mickey.

"Not gonna say hello to your old boyfriend?"

"Fuck off." He says to his dad before turning around. Jamie walks up to Ian next, and as soon as the two hugged, Ian had gotten a clear view of Mickey. When they pulled away, Ian walks over to him.

"Not gonna say hi?" Ian questions, and Mickey shrugs.

"I have a job to do." He lies. He was literally standing around drinking coffee and yelling at Iggy for being so stupid. Jamie and Colin were doing the most work since Terry is up in front taking calls and shit.

"We were best friends for almost eight years, I know when you're lying." Ian says. "But it's fine, I understand if you don't wanna talk."

Mickey doesn't say anything. Ian turned around, Mickey seeing the large backpack on his back. "You in school still?" Mickey questions, not really wanting Ian to leave but he didn't wanna reminisce on the past.

"College." Ian turns around. "ROTC didn't work out for me so I applied for college."

"How'd you pay?"

"My dad." Ian says, then the look on Mickey's face says it all. "Frank isn't my real father. My real father is Clayton Gallagher, Frank's brother."

"Explains your middle name." Mickey starts laughing softly, remembering when Ian first told Mickey his middle name. "So, you out of Frank's custody?"

Ian shakes his head. "Still with the Gallagher clan, they're my family, but Clayton wanted to get to know me better. So, he offered to pay for college and I didn't say no."

"You've got it going g-"

Mickey was stopped by loud screaming. Ian turns around and Mickey moves over to see who it was. Mandy is running toward Ian, her jumping up and wrapping her arms and legs around him. "Ian! Where the fuck have you been?"

"The army, then to college." Ian laughs. "Why the fuck are you blonde?"

"Don't I look sexy?" Mandy jokes, getting down. "So, you two having a reunion?"

"I caught a stray tire Iggy let loose. I was just leaving." Ian says. "I go to the University, if you ever wanna meet up."

Mandy nods, not questioning on how he got into that school. Ian was leaving out, when Mandy turned and punched Mickey on his arm. He just stares at her.

Ian and Mandy were never close when him and Mickey were friends but she was the first to find out that he was gay. And she was his beard, at football games and public events. He was her guardian from all the perverts and assholes. Mickey didn't mind that they were 'dating' just as long as they didn't do the couple shit in front of him.

"Go after him, invite him for coffee or something. Fuck, you're stupid."

But Mickey didn't do that. Ian was kind of hoping Mickey would come out of that garage wanting to explain what happened four years ago but it never happened.

 

 

Ian, at school the next day, was too distracted to even pay attention during lectures. Mickey clouded his mind and he hated it. Mickey did him wrong and yet Ian wants to run to Mickey and apologize so they could be friends again. After his classes were over for the day, he left out and went to the on campus coffee shop. He went to the coffee shop and ordered his coffee then sat at the table with his laptop.

He got bored of studying quickly so he ended up leaving - after paying for his few cups of coffee - and leaving campus back home. While he was making his way to the exit, he heard someone call his last name and the only people who call him by his last names are Milkoviches, excluding Mandy. He turns around to see Mickey walking toward him. "What are you doing here?" Ian questions.

"Applying for college, why do you think I'm here?" Mickey looks at him and Ian rolls his eyes.

"I didn't think you'd be here for me so I assumed otherwise." Ian speaks, Mickey chuckling.

"Assumed otherwise?" Mickey's grin gets bigger by the second. "Went from a high school jock to and the army and now you're a typical college boy?"

"And you're an asshole." Ian shakes his head. "Come on, if I'm walking home and I can't walk slow or it'll be dark by the time I get there."

"You do know the L takes you right to the Southside?" Mickey questions. "And I have a car, I'll take you."

The two were silent, both of them just continuing to walk. Ian so wanted to punch Mickey and Mickey wanted to apologize and tell Ian why he went M.I.A. and never contacted him. When they got in the car, Mickey asks if Ian is still at the Gallagher house on the Southside. "Yes and no. I have an apartment but the elder lady across from me died and I don't wanna go there just yet so I'm staying home still."

"Scared she's gonna haunt you?"

"Yes, actually. Ever since you scared me that one Halloween, I have a fear of ghost. Even if I am twenty years old." Ian pouts, Mickey laughing. They were twelve when they spent Halloween alone at the Gallagher house, passing out candy. Ian was invited to a party but he didn't go because Mickey was his best friend and he didn't wanna leave him by himself. And Mickey pranked Ian and from that day forward every ghost related thing, Ian would shudder.

"Wow, okay, tough guy." Mickey chuckles. They continue driving in a non-awkward silence. Ian invited Mickey into the house and he said yes and as soon as they walked in, it's like all of their memories flooded back to each other. Ian hears Mickey sigh. "It hasn't changed at all in here."

"House hasn't, everyone else has." Ian sighs, plopping down on the couch. "Debbie's pregnant, Carl went to juvie came back acting thug and his best friend from juvie killed a kid. Fiona got married within the first week of a relationship and it all went to shit because JimmySteve returned and then she got in a relationship with her boss and almost married him until Frank ruined the wedding. Before that, Fi almost killed Liam, he got into her coke stash and kept having seizures. Lip is a Frank two point oh. And I'm a Monica two point oh."

Mickey took all of that in. "So.. You're bipolar?"

Ian nods. "You left after I told you I was gay, and I left to the army and went AWOL. Tried to steal a helicopter." 

Mickey wanted to laugh but it wasn't funny just because of the situation. "Came home and worked at a gay club so my family couldn't find me and I came back and went to a crazy hospital for a week and decided to take my meds and get my shit together."

Ian's looking dead ahead but in his peripheral vision, he can see Mickey massaging his temples. "Why'd you leave?"

The two lock eyes, Ian seeing the guilty look in Mickey's eyes. "If I told you you'd think I'm lying."

"Try me."

"I was scared." Mickey admitted after a moment. "I was scared of judgment. Throughout middle school, I was made fun of so I bullied everyone who said something about me. High school was different, i couldn't bully everyone because everyone was either a female or bigger than me or they'd use you against me and I couldn't let anyone hurt you because of me. When you'd be with your football friends, I'd be on the Southside doing my thug shit and I just-"

"You were insecure?"

Mickey shrugs, "I guess." Then he sighs. "When you told me you were gay, I fucking realized that you were only friend, the one who didn't judge me for anything. When you said that, the memories of me getting mad when you'd say 'im going to hang out with the football team' wasn't me being overprotective it was me being jealous..."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Mickey nods. "I'm gay, Ian."

Ian nods, not expecting that.

"I left, I went M.I.A. because you were the first and only male I was attracted to and I didn't want to fuck up our friendship or make it weird. And because when I told Mandy about my homosexuality, she told my whole family and they teased me and I didn't find it funny. I was scared of everyone judging me for being gay and fo-"

Ian puts his hand on Mickey's mouth. "I forgive you, Mickey. Jesus." And he tackled Mickey in a hug, something he wanted to do ever since he saw him yesterday. "I missed you."

"Missed you too." He mumbles in Ian's neck. "Now get up, I'm hungry."

"Let's go out. Like on a date." Ian smiles, sitting up a little to face Mickey. "My treat."

"Okay, it's a date."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk if there should be a part 2 or just a whole part about their earlier years of being friends.


End file.
